


The Word Love

by arensmols17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Male Character, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arensmols17/pseuds/arensmols17
Summary: That's another thing...the word love. It's so blank in Keith's mind. He thinks about it all the time, what it means to him, and what it means to other people. To Keith, love is a blessing and a curse. You can love, and receive love, and be happy with that love, but sometimes, the love will turn on you, and you'll get damaged.





	The Word Love

Every day, every week, every month, every year since the day we were born, we have gotten a gift. These gifts could be nice, wrapped up gifts, like the kinds you get for Christmas or your birthday. Other gifts are subtle, like when you borrow a pencil from that kid who sits next to you, and he lets you keep it. Some gifts, though, are not as good. This can include things ranging from bad weather to losing someone you love. Sometimes it’s bearable, though, like making a bad grade on a test you swore you would pass, that’s your gift. Or, in this case, a ‘reversed gift’, which is what we call the bad ones. But, there is one special gift out of all, one that will supposedly top all of the gifts you’ve gotten through all the years.

  
  


That gift is your soulmate.

 

Most people loved the idea of this! Meeting the person who you would love for the rest of your days at just the age of eighteen. The anticipation of this event had passed through generations and generations of the human race. Of course, though, not everyone is alike, and not everyone liked the idea of soulmates. One out of those select few is Keith Kogane.

 

Keith Kogane, 17 years old, and will soon turn 18 next month in October. He’s kinda short, has a black mullet (that few find ultimately attractive). He’s usually seen wearing a grey shirt, red flannel, and black jeans. Keith is your average quiet, ill-tempered student that’s mostly in the library. He’s not reading much in there, just trying to get away from all the annoying kids in the cafeteria. He has two friends: his brother, Shiro, and Matt Holt. They’re pretty nice people and, unlike Keith, get pretty excited about the idea of soulmates. They know how Keith feels about it, though, and try not to talk about it much around him, but there are still those times where they’d sit there and fantasize about ‘the one’, whereas Keith would roll his eyes in dismay.

 

As unlikely as it seems, soulmates are the only thing Keith doesn’t like about the gifting. He’s okay with the other stuff, especially when it’s subtle and he has to sit there and figure out what his gift of the day was.

 

Actually, I should clarify, Keith doesn’t  _ despise  _ soulmates, he’s just not a fan. He wants to control who he loves, or if he even loves at all. He doesn’t want the universe or something deciding who he can love.

 

_ Love... _ that word. It was so blank in Keith’s mind. He thinks about it all the time, what it means to him, and what it means to other people. To Keith, love is both a blessing and a curse. You can love, people can love you, and you can be happy with that love...but sometimes, the love will turn on you, and you’ll get hurt.

 

Keith hasn’t trusted love since the day his mother died.

 


End file.
